An Apprentice
by Palkey
Summary: With a new Ministry scheme for getting the young adults of Hogwarts more interested in their future careers, The Ministry has started a free one week apprenticeship for all fifth year Hogwarts students. One such, Harry Potter gets a special apprenticeship with the Auror department. the newest Auror, Tonks decides to enjoy having Harry Potter working with her.


Harry Potter stood before a closed mahogany door, all he had to do was knock on it, quite an easy thing to do for some. However Harry Potter was not your average young wizard and that was no average door, beyond the door lay the head of the Aurors Rufus Scrimgeour. A man whom Ron Weasley's father Arthur had described as a man of action, shrewd and decisive, this was a man who had spent long enough fighting dark wizards to be raised in charge of the current Aurors.

Harry was still a student, a decent student but not even close to the best in his year, that honor went to a Miss Hermione Granger, one of his best friends. Harry was the one here though and this was an opportunity of a lifetime, one week, one whole week working alongside the Aurors. The people who's very job it was was to fight and catch dark wizards, and through the new ministry apprenticeship scheme Harry was the only Hogwarts student to be given this opportunity.

He was excited in a way, in the way that you felt on the point of being sick, but that did not mean he wasn't slightly nervous. _Only slightly though._ For a while now it seemed that being an Auror was the only thing Harry could imagine being, according to Professor McGonagall Harry would need top grades in six different subjects. So this opportunity was vital, if he made a good impression he might get a chance without the right grades, not that he was stupid he just accepted that maybe he would fail potions, of if he found out he hated it he could try something else.

As he raised his hand to knock he noticed he was sweating a bit, his palm was a bit too moist, hurriedly he wiped his palm on his trouser leg, only to pause and berate himself. After all these new robes had cost him quite a bit, that and he was forgetting the things Hermione had tried to force into his skull in shrill tones and disapproving stares. Be respectful and respectable, if he was wiping sweat on himself he would look like a right fool, that was why he had that oversized handkerchief in his pocket.

New robes, Hermione said he looked quite dashing in them. _Was dashing the look he wanted? Who could find dashing a good trait in a serious member of the work force?_ Dashing would have to do it seemed as it was too late to change anything. He had even tried to get his hair arranged so as not to look like a complete mess, now it only looked like an attempted mess, which was better than usual.

Back straightened and head held high, Harry knocked. He had done it now, no turning back for it anymore. At once he heard a muffled "open" and hastened to open the door. The office of The Head Auror was large with dark red walls, one side of the room was nothing but a bookshelf. In the center stood a desk, large and heavy looking, the kind of desk important bits of paper rested on. Behind the desk was a man with tawny hair and a stern face. Rufus Scrimgeour.

His eyes were yellowish but they were hard and discerning, Harry felt as though he was being seen through a telescope, it seemed he would be able to tell when Harry last ate or washed with only his gaze. Harry forced himself to meet that gaze, this was after all what he wanted, he had to force bravery before when he had wanted to run, but now he was brave. This was what he wanted and he would not be stopped by a scary looking full grown wizard who seemed to know that he was scary looking.

"Harry James Potter, on time, a good start. Well, I must admit I have been looking forward to this for quite some while. Take a seat." He gestured to an empty chair the other side of the desk to him, Harry took it without question, he felt very silly when a loud fart like noise erupted from below him._ A very bad floorboard that was it_, he felt the blush rise on his cheeks, Scrimgeour just shook his head. "Why does nobody ever check the seat? The Tonks girl was right thought, you learn the lesson better this way."

Harry got up and looked down, on the seat was quite obviously a muggle whoopee cushion, what a fool he was. These were the best of the best and Harry needed to impress them, not be a silly child. _Was it too late to laugh it of as a great joke?_ Before he could do anything Rufus Scrimgeour spoke again. "Just put it on the floor and sit back down, we have lots to discuss."

Again Harry did without hesitation and felt more relief than perhaps necessary when no noises greeted his bottom touching the seat. _Just a funny joke then_. It seemed to Harry that this man's idea of a joke would be a tad more grown up than fart sounds, but Harry had been surprised before.

"When Professor Dumbledore asked if I could take you into the auror's for the week I must admit I was surprised." Said Scrimgeour not sounding as though he had ever made a joke in his life. "I was not surprised to hear you would be interested in this line of work, not with your history, but with what the general ministry opinion of you is right now..." He made the last seem a question but Harry was more than shocked to hear him mention the way the ministry was treating him. He did however note that he didn't make any claim to be against the claims or for them.

"Well, when I heard what Auror's do for the first time, I guess I just knew that it was something I would have to try. So when we were told about the new apprenticeship scheme I just had to jump at it. No matter what people say about me." He replied in a challenging tone. _No more fear here, just embarrass Harry Potter and he turns into a great bloody hero. _At a raising of Rufus Scrimgeour's eyebrow Harry hurried to add a late "Sir" to his answer. Being polite never hurt anybody, a voice said inside his head sounding a great deal like Hermione, but she had never met Uncle Vernon unlike Arthur Weasley who had to duck from projectile potteries as he tried to aid Vernon's only son.

Scrimgeour sat watching him for a long moment before he jotted something down on a small notepad. "Dumbledore told me you have fought a few times. A teacher, a Basilisk, a few Dementors and not to mention the Tri-Wizard tournament last year. Quite a resume for one so young." Harry could have sworn he saw Scrimgeour looking at him with maybe respect but maybe it was consternation, Scrimgeour seemed to make his face a constant frown but without the frown.

"Normally these would be very impressive things for one of your age." Harry could hear the silent 'but' after Scrimgeour's words. "The Auror's however are the best of the best. We don't like boasts or flashy wand waving. We work hard and get the job done, no matter what." The mans eyes were blazing now with pride and fervor, the Auror's clearly were his life. "As such until you are taught some discipline I will not allow you anywhere near anything remotely interesting. Killing a Basilisk must have been hard but was it so urgent that you had to face it alone, out in the real world, where Dumbledore cant look out for you, that kind of behavior will get you killed and those around you."

Harry felt more than a bit angry, he was being told off for acting stupid when he saved Ginny's life and stopped Tom Riddle from taking his body back. Harry had saved more lives than Scrimgeour could understand, and so he was a stupid little boy was he? Or was Scrimgeour doing a make shift character test as Professor McGonagall had mentioned at his career choice meeting, or maybe he was trying to tell Harry that nobody would be impressed by his name. If so good, Harry would just smile and go along with it, it would be refreshing to be treated for who he was not just The-Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived.

Another scribble on that notepad and Rufus Scrimgeour stood up pointing his wand towards the door. Had Harry angered him was this his way of being told to leave, he couldn't be fired from this could he? Plans upon plan formed in his head plan to appease Scrimgeour, plan mostly formed around begging. In his mild distress Harry reacted very slowly to the door closing, _when did it even open? _

"Potter, this is Auror Tonks, she will be your guide for the day. Auror Tonks this is Apprentice Potter, don't go easy on him." A young vibrant witch was standing in the doorway, a witch Harry knew well, Nymphadora Tonks. Professor Dumbledore warned him not to show that he knew Tonks or Kingsley but it was hard, seeing the casual yet knowing grin on her face and the usual bright pink hair. She even wore muggle attire, a pair of form fitting jeans and a casual pink T-shirt, which was quite tight itself. He had met Tonks earlier this year when she and a whole force of volunteers came to rescue him for an empty house.

One of Tonks' eyebrows raised in question. _Had she spoken?_ She let out a warm almost giggle, "Wotcher, Potter! He looks just like I thought he would." Her face did not betray any thing but he could tell she was laughing at him, in some way at least. _He _hadn't_ been starting, had he?_

"Hello Miss Tonks ... Erm Auror Tonks, I mean." Well, he was blushing now, act like a fool straight away this could get ugly for him, if he remembered right she had a playful attitude somewhat akin to Sirius'.

Tonks' features had shifted a tiny amount her deep twinkling brown eyes turned lighter, the pink disaster on top of her head stayed the same colour but it seemed to quiver like it was alive. _Maybe it was _Harry mused, it would make her Metamorphosing a bit easier to understand if she had a previously unknown creature living on her head. _Maybe it was a Crumple-Horned Snorkack._

Her face split into a grin so wide she looked like a cat for a second, her eyes were very low. "You sat on it then?" _Oh, yes. Blushing? Well, now he was for sure. _There was a very teasing light about Tonks, she was in her element making Harry writhe in his chair. "That was my little idea, it started when I had my first day here." Before Harry learned where her, very amusing, little joke came from a disgruntled cough reintroduced Rufus Scrimgeour to the fray.

At Tonks' jump, she had forgotten him entirely also, Harry turned to look at the Head Auror, he was collecting a small quill and ink pot and another little notepad. He seemed angry, at being ignored or at their unprofessional behavior Harry couldn't tell, but he was angry. "Auror Tonks will show your around until lunch time, most Auror's leave the Ministry for lunch but you will have to stay Potter, Dumbledore's orders. During this Tonks will give you a few small tests to see how far from our standards you are, if the results are good, you may find yourself joining some of the more experienced Aurors in their more active work."

Harry was getting that excited sickly feeling again, tests, he had prepared for most things but not tests. It sounded reasonable, but if he failed he would regret it more than any school exam. "If you fail Auror Tonks will have to babysit you some more, whilst she is the newest Auror to our ranks I would rather see her outside the Ministry working than inside." Rufus Scrimgeour continued, Tonks laughed and then Scrimgeour gave a dry grin.

Tonks collected the small pile of paper and ink and with a small gesture beckoned Harry to follow her out, pausing Harry looked after her. He turned to find Scrimgeour looking at him deep in thought, it was more than a bit unnerving. In a rush he spoke. "Thank you very much for this opportunity, sir, I will be on my way then." Scrimgeour only nodded, so Harry nodded and left.

Closing the door behind him he stopped to let out a breath he did not remember holding in, he also noticed his pulse was quite quick. _Hardest part done, now its time for tests._ Tonks was standing to the side with a knowing grin on her face, Harry could only grin too, he was sure that Rufus Scrimgeour always made sure to make an impression on first meeting. Time to find out what it was like to be an Auror.

Tonks turned to head down the hall, but lost her footing, halfway to falling she caught herself on the wall and straightened. With a glance towards Harry she made clear that laughing was a punishable offense. Not that Harry would ever have laughed, maybe he would smile but not laugh. Tonks tugged at her top to remove any creases and set off down the hallway.

Harry had to jog to catch her up, he did keep back a bit to let her lead, he was still being guided and it would do no harm to show some respect. Tonks' voice was quite loud in the hallway as they were alone. "First things first, I am Tonks. Not Miss Tonks or Auror Tonks, just Tonks. Okay Harry? Good." She left no time for Harry to reply, so Harry had to accept. Girls had a way of doing that, Hermione and Mrs Weasley did anyway. _Must be taught to them from a young age._

Harry saw that Tonks was looking at the notepad, it seemed to have questions on it, she seemed to find the task beneath her as she tore the first few pages off and dropped them to the floor. Before Harry could do anything the set alight, his tests and his only way to getting to be a real Auror for the week. He was going to have words with Nymphadora but before he could open his mouth she was talking again.

"Useless questions." She harrumphed in disgust. "Waste both our time that will." She caught sight of Harry's face and softened her tone. "Trust me, I saved us both lots of time. Old Rufus wont mind, he wants you to be taught quickly. He says 'one day then he's out there with the rest of you lot.'" Tonks finished in a passable imitation of her boss. Harry couldn't help it, he looked back towards the door at the end of the hall, it was still closed. With a sigh he turned back to Tonks who had a small smile on her face.

"You really thought he would accept Dumbledore's request to have you here, when the Aurors said no to the whole idea of apprentices, and you thought he would have you at a desk, doing paperwork. Oh, Harry." She had ruffled his hair, it did not need messing up any more than it could be helped. "I am your guide for the day, but tomorrow I will be your protection. So we are partners for the week. Oh these are the offices of the Aurors."

Partner with Tonks, it could be worse, she was fun if you could stand all the chatter. She was only a few years older than him so they should get on well, it didn't hurt that they had met in the summer and got on quite well, but they had never been alone together. He hoped that he didn't mess this up Tonks wouldn't make it hard on him on purpose would she? She was a member of The Order after all, but here she was an Auror, even if it made his head hurt he had to make sure he was doing the right thing. Unless she mentioned anything outside of the Ministry he wouldn't.

He looked at where she had mentioned the offices, Kingsley's office. There were a lot of offices most had a name on the door, but still some had no names, must be empty ones Harry assumed. Harry was trying to make sure he saw everything, each door each name, but each and every time his eyes wandered, it was hard to want to read every name on every door he told himself as he watched Tonks' walking figure. Well, not so much Tonks, more her lower body. _She had a shapely bum and those jeans really made it clear_. There were more doors to see Harry Berated himself as they continued to move down the long hall.

Harry was blushing he realized, he was a male but unlike most of his classmates he wasn't completely useless when a girl was around. And still harry found his eyes wandering more than he would like, Tonks was good looking enough but she was an adult, if she saw him looking he would have a hard time surviving long enough to explain. He never noticed how she was jotting down notes on the pad or how she had a pleased grin on her face, Harry was too busy looking at _doors_.

When Tonks halted in front of a door with no name on Harry nearly bumped into her, luckily he stopped just before then scrambled back, personal space was personal and nobody wanted a gangly teen in their face. With a warm laugh Tonks spoke. "This Harry is our first stop, well second but ... yeah. So this is where we will do our first test and a little bit of filling out forms"

Opening the door she let Harry enter first, Harry tried not to notice how close they got but when he brushed past her hand it was all he could do not to blush. With a sigh and a shove Tonks helped Harry through the door, he had been a little bit hesitant, but not that much.

The room was unimpressive to say the least, it was unadorned with blank white walls, only two things marked this room as to having a use, on the far wall was a mirror, it covered half to width of the wall and all the height. Next to the mirror was a kind of glass wall that stood out from the wall and ended halfway into the room. Harry had never seen a room like this, it seemed to just be a room with a mirror in.

Harry had his hand on his wand looking around for any sign of anything, all he saw was the mirror, and himself in it and Tonks too, and the walls. He moved aside to let Tonks go through and do whatever she was going to do here. He noticed her eyes on his hand and let go of the wand, but Tonks looked impressed while she scribbled more notes down on that damn notepad.

Tonks took up a position in the middle of the room, Harry hurried to close the distance. When he reached her she had waved her wand and the notepad was floating around beside her with the quill poised to take note, Harry let out a small shiver, Tonks was a fun woman but Rita Skeeter was nothing of the kind.

"Name, Harry Potter." Tonks said, Harry saw the quill move and understood but at the same time hoped that it would write what she said, not rubbish about his eyes welling up with tears. "Hair, brown. Eyes, green." She was looking at him like a piece of meat she was thinking of buying, it was very awkward. "Nose, cute little thing." She said with a laugh and Harry bristled.

"Cute little nose?" was she making fun of him? Tonks did like her jokes but cute little nose ... he was a teenage boy, nothing about him was cute. Tonks just gave him a smile and continued.

"Defining Features, scar on forehead, glasses and sweet pout. Scratch that last one." Her grin now was decidedly teasing, Harry Potter didn't pout. _Tonks is playing with fire now_. As Harry opened his mouth to give Tonks some of his mind, the Auror started walking around him poking him and squeezing him. First his shoulders and arms, then his torso. Her hands were soft and gentle but they were grabbing him in a very telling way. "Arms, muscular. Torso, toned."

Now she was squeezing his calves and tutting under her breath, her index finger started to jab quite hard at his thighs. _If I have a single bruise I swear she will get the same. _"Calves, skinny. Thighs, weak." Her voice didn't betray any emotion, it was as though she were watching a game of chess not groping at a young man. With a quick pinch to the bottom she darted away. "Bum, Acceptable. Scratch that too." No, this woman was a dangerous creature, Why had Professor Lupin not taught them how to counter women?

Harry knew his face holding all the warmth in the world so upon reflection maybe his glare might have looked a bit lacking, but at that very moment he didn't care it was all he could do. Tonks was grinning at him without a hint of shame in her features, in fact her face looked young and innocent ... _Bloody Metamorphmagus._ Slowly he felt his face turning into a grin to match Tonks'.

"Good, good. Well, be a dear and stand facing that mirror." Tonks was never one to moderate herself it seemed to Harry. "Now, nice and easy for you to start with. just fling a tickling charm at the mirror." So Harry complied, after getting his wand out of his back pocket.

The charm hit him square in the chest. Harry was shocked the mirror had rebounded the spell, that had stopped Harry from thinking and blocking or dodging the spell. Ultimately it was the loud snort from Tonks that made Harry come to his senses, she was enjoying herself too much. "Very funny Nymphadora, you could ha..." The spell she fired missed his ear by a hairs width.

"You know the rules Harry." Her face was red but in anger not amusement, it was only then Harry seemed to recall that this fully trained witch, who was an Auror, could make his whole week living hell. "Now Harry I want you to cast every spell you know at yourself in the mirror. Use the counter curse if there is one, if not you had better duck."

Harry cast a full body bind curse at the mirror and used the counter as it came back towards him. This seemed a pointless test he could do this much with a quill and paper. Tonks made a note, then with an evil smile she pointed her own wand at the mirror from through the glass wall. The mirror seemed to steam up for a second then it was normal, Harry turned to raise an eyebrow at Tonks.

"Don't keep me waiting Harry." She said sounding smug, with a sigh Harry decided he would cast the spells quickly so he could get through this test before the day was done. When he had cast the third spell he noticed what Tonks had done, the spells came flying back at him much quicker than before. Only now there were three spells not one, he did the only thing he could, threw himself to the ground and rolled away. Tonks seemed to be amused by the notepad Harry noticed as he was getting back up.

"Keep going. This is a test to your knowledge and reflexes, don't stop until I say so." So Harry cast a spell then readied his counter curse, just as he was about to cast the counter Tonks spoke up again. "When was the first time you did magic?" Wha... the stinging hex he had cast hit his arm and, well, it stung.

"You did that on purpose!" He shouted to her. "When I was ten I guess." _Be polite its not her fault she's as annoying as a drunk troll. _Tonks took a few more notes and then just stood there waiting. Harry grunted and got to his feet. If this was the game he would show Tonks.

Each time Tonks questioned Harry it was when he looked about to mess up, and her asking seemed to help him make a mistake, it seemed she asked things about his childhood involving magic. It seemed as thought if he did well she made less notes than when he failed, but he was sure doing what was expected of him was better then making a fool of himself.

After at least an hour of the same thing Harry was beginning to get a bit tired, it was like he was being drained of life standing here making an utter fool of himself. Well, Tonks did that for him for the most part, she was rather gifted at being cruel in a playful way it seemed.

It was only when Harry was using some more advanced spells learnt for the DA, that Tonks pulled out her trump card. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Harry froze, his mind thought of Cho Chang, but that wasn't right, then he wondered why Tonks would want to know. Then it hit him, the curse not any form of higher logic. He flew back into the hard wall behind him, with a soft moan he hit the ground. Tonks was there in an instant applying the counter curse to him.

Harry felt very weak, he had learnt the bludgeoning curse a few weeks ago, but he had never felt its effects before. Needless to say he felt battered. Tonks had crouched down beside him, making sure he was okay. When Harry met Tonks' eyes he felt a blush rise in his face, he just had to make himself look even worse didn't he.

Tonks just gave him a kiss on the forehead and a pat on the head then spoke. "That was the first test Harry, just a few more and then lunch." That grin was pure evil, so was bloody Nymphadora Tonks.


End file.
